


Don't Believe the Hype

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's pleasantly surprised when his assumptions about Sean turn out to be incorrect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Believe the Hype

When Sean had paused before heading to his car and grinned at Viggo, Viggo had had a good idea of what was coming next. Sure enough, Sean had issued an invitation to come over and watch footie, an invitation that meant that Viggo would end up shoved up against a wall, or a counter, or bent over the sofa while Sean fucked the hell out of him.

_I do blokes,_ was what Sean's actions seemed to say, _but I'm rough with it._

Not that there's anything wrong with that, Viggo thinks as he steps out of the shower. He's always liked bottoming and he loves a good rough fuck, so it works out well for both of them. _Even if Sean hits every single British bloke stereotype he can, it's still damn good._

Several moments later, dressed in clothes he doesn't mind having torn off him, he rings the bell at Sean's flat.

Sean answers the door with a smile, kissing Viggo solidly and pulling him in the door. "You'll want to go to the bedroom, this time," he teases. "I know it's a shock."

"What no walls?" Viggo asks, a little surprised, not only at the novelty of them fucking in bed, but at the fact that Sean doesn't sound as roughly impatient as Viggo's used to.

Once he's in the bedroom, he has to blink. There's music, a quiet folk guitar piece Viggo recognizes as something he's had on the stereo in the Cuntebago at times. And there are candles; a couple dozen of them making the room very visible but very soft at the same time. But what really catches his eye is the bed. Or rather the stuff on the bed: two soft leather cuffs, a pair of interesting looking gloves and a rather sturdy butt plug.

"Ah...." Viggo begins and then looks at Sean speechlessly. "Um ... this is nice," he mumbles.

"It is," Sean agrees crisply, nodding his head. "I've got plans, as you can tell." He wraps an arm around Viggo's waist and kisses him again, then grins some more. "Are you very married to the kitchen counter?" He runs a long hand down Viggo's cheek, tilting his head.

"Hell no," Viggo says. "This looks like fun." It also looks very much like Sean feels comfortable here, and Viggo's getting the feeling that he very much underestimated his friend.

"It is fun," Sean agrees. "Get on your back -- get naked, first." He steps back to watch Viggo undress, pleased with the way Viggo's taking this so far. It must be a strange turn of events.

Viggo obeys with a promptness that surprises him; while he's no stranger to mild kink, this is going to push him a little. That he's more than willing to be pushed is readily apparent by the state of his cock as he settles on the bed.

"You all right?" Sean asks, still smiling. The urge to fuck Viggo into the mattress on the spot hasn't gone away, but he wants to show Viggo something _different_ this time. He passes a hand down Viggo's thigh, checking.

"I'm good," Viggo says and then shakes his head a little ruefully. "Never done much of this before."

"You don't have to have," Sean murmurs. "I'm not breaking out the whips and chains." He moves to the head of the bed, fingers gentle as he cuffs Viggo up. "Nothing heavy," he says, watching Viggo's eyes. "Promise."

"All right," Viggo says. "I trust you." It's the truth, even if it comes as a surprise to Viggo, who doesn't always trust easily.

"Good." Sean takes up the gloves and straddles Viggo's hips, smiling. "D'you have a safeword?" Suddenly he's almost positive Viggo doesn't, but he has to ask.

"A safeword ... oh yeah," Viggo says, staring up at Sean. The sight of him, solid and still dressed is enough to make Viggo want to just push forward. "Do I need one?"

"I won't do this without something to go on," Sean murmurs, "even if it's just 'safeword.' But something."

"Okay," Viggo murmurs, tugging a little at the cuffs, more out of curiosity than anything else. "Safeword sounds good to me."

 

"All right." Sean smiles, tugging the gloves on. He allows a minute for Viggo to take in what he's doing and then murmurs, "I guess I'll start in front with the massage..."

"What are those?" Viggo asks, curious as the gloves start to hum just a little.

"These," Sean says rather smugly, "are vibrating gloves." He tips his head back. "I don't s'pose I need to explain the benefit in that?" Grinning irrepressibly, he starts to run his gloved, humming hands over Viggo's skin.

"Vibrating ... oh!" Viggo says as Sean moves the gloves lightly over his shoulders. They catch a little, dragging across his skin as the slight vibrations make themselves felt. "That's ... yeah, I like that."

Still grinning, Sean slides his hands lower, over Viggo's pecs, teasing the pads of his thumbs over smooth skin and muscle and nipples. "Nice, hm?" he asks, though he can tell by the blissful look on Viggo's face that "nice" hardly covers it.

"Oh God," Viggo groans as the vibrations move over his nipples. "That's ... better than nice, Sean." He moves to reach for Sean's hand and then blinks he remembers yet again that he's bound to the bed. Somehow, knowing that he's at Sean's mercy just makes the whole thing better. _Who knew?_

Pleased, Sean bends his head down to kiss Viggo, hungry and biting, more like they're used to doing in the kitchen while faking their way through (and eventually skipping) dinner, or half-on the sofa just after Viggo's come in the door. Sean decides he likes this, though, the brilliant feel of Viggo under him this way, bound down and moaning. He smoothes his palms over Viggo's nipples and shifts lower, heading toward his cock.

Usually, Viggo does his best to give back as good as he gets, but this time, he's content to let Sean lead. It's all so damn good that his head is spinning and he knows that after, when he can think clearly, he's going to have to figure out just what tonight means.

Viggo looks good like this, Sean has decided. He slides lower, then just gets off of Viggo altogether, pushing his legs apart and taking up the latex gloves. This is grand. Sean loves this part best. He slips the latex on over the vibrating ones and lubes up his fingers, watching Viggo, wondering what he makes of this.

"Oh man," Viggo says, watching Sean. "That's gonna be ... yeah." He winces a little, wishing he didn't get so inarticulate when he's turned on. "Please...."

Still smiling, Sean presses one finger into Viggo, taking a good deal more care now than he's ever had time or patience to before. The glove's vibration isn't strong, but it's just enough of a hum to feel different -- he's tested it on himself. These are his favorite sex toy, by far, and he loves that they've made Viggo go all brainless.

"Oh ... oh God," Viggo gasps. "Sean that's ... fucking amazing." The vibrations are totally different than merely having a vibrator shoved up inside him. It's more subtle, more intimate. "Please," Viggo moans again, arching his hips up to get more.

It's entrancing, how utterly into this Viggo has gone, and Sean pushes in another finger, working it slowly. He eyes the plug, trying to decide if he even wants to bother with it now, and wraps his free hand around Viggo's cock, stroking slowly, and decides this is gorgeous, just like this.

At the touch of the glove on his cock, Viggo strains hard at the restraints, not trying to get away but just seeking to move. In fact, he's glad the cuffs are there; he feels like he'd come free of the bed if he weren't so firmly attached to it.

Oh, and that's brilliant. Sean strokes slowly, inside and out, fingers shifting inside Viggo and over his prostate, thumb rubbing along the V at the back of his head of his cock. Just to add to it, he curls downward and takes the head of Viggo's cock into his mouth, just the head, rubbing the shaft with the vibrating glove and sucking lightly.

"Sean ... oh fuck Sean," Viggo gasps, twisting even more. "I'm gonna .... fuck, I'm gonna come if you don't stop."

So Sean stops. He eases off the shaft, lets go of the head, backs off of Viggo's prostate, all very suddenly. "Can't have that, can we," he murmurs, watching Viggo closely. His own cock's throbbing, but that can wait. The order of business is driving Viggo out of his fucking mind.

"I wouldn't mind," Viggo manages to say, as he twists trying to get more of Sean's touch. "You're fucking driving me crazy."

"That's what I'm after," Sean says agreeably, curling over to lick Viggo's cock lightly and offer a slow stroke inside him at the same time.

"Holy fuck," Viggo mutters. "You evil, evil bastard." His grin takes the sting out of his words and he keeps twisting. After all, if Sean really didn't want him to move, he'd have tied Viggo down more securely. _Which I wouldn't mind at all,_ he thinks, still surprised at how much he likes this.

"That would be me." Sean uses the clean glove to adjust the vibrations at the wrist of the one he's got buried in Viggo, turning it up a click. "Have you ever begged to come?"

"No," Viggo replies after catching his breath at the feel of the increased vibrations. "Not yet ... at least."

"Mm." Sean twists his fingers, raking them over Viggo's prostate again, and drags his other hand down along Viggo's cock to his balls, massaging lightly before moving back up to the head again.

"Trying to kill me," Viggo gets out, biting his lips as he realizes he can do nothing but accept everything Sean's doing. _That or say the word._ And saying the word is the very last thing he wants to do right now.

"Hardly," Sean chuckles, continuing to stroke, speeding up the movements just a little and pushing in a third finger. "I have more use for you alive and healthy."

But Viggo really doesn't have anything to say; he feels like he's lost all ability to think, and words are certainly beyond him at this point. He twists instead, doing his best to press himself against Sean's fingers.

Sean knows that look, the tension in Viggo's body, and he draws his fingers out at once. "Easy," he grins, tearing into a condom.

He pushes Viggo's legs wider and presses in slowly, nothing near displaying the hungry, mindless intensity they usually share. This is so good, though. Brilliant. Sean cups his hand around Viggo's cock again, thumbing at Viggo's balls with the other hand as he starts to move.

Moaning seems to be all Viggo can do; he can't speak, he can't move much and it's all brilliant. There's something freeing about lying there with nothing to do but feel what Sean is doing.

"You feel..." Sean gets out, tucking his knees further up under Viggo's hips. He can't finish the sentence, though; Viggo feels _fantastic_, and it's too good to get words around now.

Wrapping his legs around Sean, Viggo looks up at him and remembers what Sean said earlier. "Please," he chokes out. "Sean I need .... please."

"Yeah," Sean breathes, bracing one hand on the bed so he can lean over Viggo and stroke him off quick. "Do it," he says hoarsely.

As Viggo lets out a loud yell and comes; he's dimly aware that this is better than any orgasm he's had in a long time. "Sean," he groans as soon as he can speak again. "You ... now. Please?"

Viggo's barely got the words out before Sean's coming, hooking his hands over Viggo's shoulders and dragging him down to thrust hard and fast through the orgasm.

When it leaves him, he nuzzles into Viggo's throat, breath quick and uneven, heart pounding. _Fucking brilliant._

"God," Viggo mumbles, still gasping for breath. "God, Sean that was ... fuck."

"That's what it was," Sean chuckles, tipping his head up to kiss Viggo, just a glancing, clumsy one, more acknowledgement than anything else. "Brilliant."

"Yeah," Viggo says. "That too." He chuckles. "How ... why'd you do this tonight?"

Sean shrugs lopsidedly, pulling back to deal with the condom and get the gloves off. "Felt like it," he says, and then admits quietly, "I wanted to show you something other than...the same thing." He shrugs again.

"Thank you," Viggo says as Sean uncuffs his wrists. He reaches up and brushes a lock of hair off Sean's forehead. "Really, this wasn't like anything I've ever done."

"Wasn't it?" Sean asks, finally settling down with a happy groan and slinging an arm over Viggo's chest. "I figured an adventurous bloke like you...?" He props up on an elbow to look at Viggo.

"Did a bit with Chris," Viggo says with a shrug. "But I don't think she really had the patience for it. Not like you." It strikes him again how different this was, how odd to learn that Sean does have the patience.

At that, Sean smiles. "It's not patience, really. Not if you love doing it." He passes his hand over Viggo's chest in a simple caress. "I loved this, tonight. You're brilliant. Everything surprised you, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Viggo says, going up on one elbow to look down at Sean. "I want to apologize for that.

"To apologize?" Sean gets out on a little laugh. "Don't be daft, what would you apologize for?"

"For thinking that all you wanted ... all you cared about, was shoving me up against counters. For underestimating you and ... I don't know. Thinking that you were just a typical bloke." It's not an easy admission and Viggo ducks his head at the end of it, a little ashamed at himself.

"Oh. Well, Viggo," Sean teases, "it was all part of my master plan." But this feels a little weightier than bloke banter can address, and he shakes his head, passing a hand down the side of Viggo's face. "I'm sorry I didn't show you more than a typical bloke till now. What we've got...it's very intense, very animal, and I like that. But I like the idea that there's more."

"So do I," Viggo says, smiling. He looks around, taking in the candles and the music. "I like the animal side too, but this ... was it because I like getting fucked against counters that you thought I'd like this?"

"It was because...well, if I've got a bit of this in here, then I thought you would, too." Sean nods seriously and then teases, "Besides, you're a hell of a lot more complicated than I am."

"I don't know about that," Viggo says. "You're pretty damn complicated, Sean." He leans forward and kisses Sean lightly.

"All right," Sean grins. "We can be complicated together."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, [](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/) warned me not to "get too sucked into Sean's fanon blokeness." I've been turning that over in my head ever since. This is what came of it.


End file.
